


Strangers coming to Zootopia

by Tentat



Series: Strangers in Zootopia [1]
Category: Original Work, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bigotry & Prejudice, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship, Interspecies Romance, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Military, Military Background, Parallel Universes, Romantic Fluff, Science Fiction, Violence, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentat/pseuds/Tentat
Summary: A mad scientist´s life long dream of opening a portal to another dimension. An organisation funding and helping him, behind the scene, with a sinister goal of their own.Their dream´s and goals turn into a nightmare for them.  When two strangers with their own agenda comes through the portal.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Have had this little idea for some time now. What would happen if I took me own Main Characters from my work and send them to Zootopia.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don´t own Disney or their works. But my own work is mine and mine alone.

 

_What are your purpose?_

_\- To be first amongst our enemies._

_\- To gather information on our enemies._

_\- To infiltrate and annihilate our enemies._

                                                      - Ghost Motto.

 

Inside a large abandoned bunker complex in the Polar mountains, Dr. Ladkin was sitting in his comfortable chair, in what used to be the commanding officer´s room. Right now, he was a happyram. Almost ecstatic. Finally, his life dream was coming true. Because in just a few days, he and Sharla was going to open the very first portal to another dimension.

 

Since he was ten years old and got his first book about space, he dreamt of seeing new strange places and maybe meet new species. It wasn´t long before sciences fiction caught his interest and he began to speculate on the possibilities, of making a portal to another dimension.

 

When he was twenty-two and in the university, he made a scientific thesis on portal science. He was ridiculed by his professors and most of his fellow students, mocking it as pseudoscience and something there would never ever going to happen, outside science fiction. But he did find some with an equal mind. His lifelong friend Victor Forest, had always supported him and had become an expert in Special Relativity. Sebastian Sand and Elisabeth Dar´lic, who he befriended while he was at the university, were very interested in his thesis. They had since become experts in Experimental physics and Modern physics. Together they were called the “weirdos” because of their fascination with other dimensions.

 

The next sixteen years they got together in their spare time, to discuss and work on “the portal project” as they called it. All the work were theories, since they never did have any money to build an actual portal. No one wanted to invest in their idea either. “Pseudoscience, science fiction, never going to work, madness” were the main arguments, he remembered.

 

Then two years ago, just after the Nighthowler case, which didn´t do his species any favors, he was approached by the Swinton´s, who were very interested in him and his friends project. They have learned about it through Sebastian and Elisabeth, who both worked under Mr. Swinton in one of his firms.

 

He was cautious at first, but they had the funds he so badly needed, to make his dreams come through. The Swinton´s did introduced him to Sharla. A little black colored Eve, who were really good at Computational physics. Also with the Swinton´s help, he found a place where he could begin his work in practice. 100 miles from Zootopia, out in the Polar mountains outside governmental eyes.

 

Sharla was a blessing. She accompanied him and stayed with him in that abandoned bunker complex from the beginning, helping and setting everything up, from the new generators to building the portal itself.

 

Over time, he found out that she was from Bunnyburrow and that she actually wanted to be an astronaut, when she was young. But due to her small size and low tolerance to G-force, her dream was crushed before it even started.

 

Now, they waited for the last calculations to be ready, from the other team members back in Zootopia, then a test run before the main event. They had made a crate ready to be shipped through, in the hopes that wherever the portal opened up, there would be some kind of civilization.

* * *

 

watch?v=u8zDRpqM4BU

 

Lieutenant General Jackson didn´t have a good day. It was actually pretty lousy. A mountain of paperwork covered practically every inch of his large office table. “Welcome to the paperless society” he mumbled to himself, not for the first time.

 

“Beep”

 

His screen came to life, showing his secretary “Sir you have an incoming call from a…”

 

“I´m busy right now, tell whoever is calling, that I´m in a meeting or something!” he interrupted briskly.

 

“B-but Sir… I have tried that! they won´t take no for an answer,” the secretary fidget.

 

“Damit… I don´t have time for this,” he mumbled. Aloud he said “Okay I´ll deal with them, put them through”.

 

He was fiddling with some paper, when the call, from whoever it was, came through. At first he didn´t look up, busy as he was with his papers.

 

“ **YOU,** ” bellowed a deep voice through the speakers. It startled him, so he dropped the files that he was just looking at.

 

He was about to give a sharp brisk reply, to the one who had just spoke, but whatever it was that he wanted to say, died on his lips when he looked at the screen. A finger was pointing at him through the screen. An armored gloved finger in black and dark blue, signifying that it belonged to a soldier from the Ghost Division, the Elites who specialized in recon and infiltration.

 

When the hand dropped, he looked straight into concrete gray eyes boiling in fury and he felt himself shrinking in his chair, under that furious gaze. This weren´t just a ghost soldier, he recognized. This were the eyes and face of a living legend in the Concordiat.

 

Ghost soldier Codename “Ten”, the male in the duo, there was Shadow Team One. One of the first joint Concordiat/Shiniah shadow teams ever established, at the beginning of the war against the Melconians twelve years ago. By now they were the oldest and most experienced team. Not only in the Ghost division, but in the entire Recon corps. Efficient, dangerous and deadly, those tree words were the best to describe this team. They were the embodiment of the Ghost Motto and every other team strived to be like them.

 

“ **YOU… Rejected our R &R Request!**” he roared it wasn´t a question. It was an accusation.

 

Jackson tried in vain to remember having gotten an R&R request, but with so much paperwork all the time, he simply couldn´t remember.

 

“ **DO YOU KNOW…?** ” Jackson winced again at the tone, silently he was glad that Ten wasn´t in the same room as him, otherwise he might just have been strangled and the ghost soldier might just get away with it, being a legend. While he might be their superior officer, he was political appointed to the position. The government’s way of trying to keep taps on their ground troops.

 

Then an “angel of mercy” came to his rescue, when he saw a slender midnight black furred paw lightly touching Ten on his right shoulder, interrupting him. Shadow Fang Lilianna D´Grawl aka. “Lily”. The female of the duo, Jackson reckoned, dangerous and deadly in her own right.

 

Hell! even her own government, the Shiniah Empire was beginning to recognize her achievements. Which did say a lot, giving their still conservative view on females.

 

Ten had turned his head towards her and as Jackson observed, a silent communication went on between him and Lily. Jackson raised an eyebrow at that. It was a thing to ponder upon, just how well those two knew and trusted each other. There might even be more to it, than a professional working relationship. But there was never any concrete evidence, only small hints here and there.

 

Having finished their silent talk, Ten turned back to face him, breathing in and then out, visibly calming himself.

 

In a much more clam and steady tone he continued, “Sorry about that Sir. But do you know what we have been through, the last six months? What kind of shithole we were send to this time?”

 

Jackson knew of their mission objective. It was after all, him there had send them, by orders from High command. But he didn´t knew anything about the place, they were send to, only the name of the place. So he just shaked his head in denial, since he didn´t trust his voice to be steady and clam at the moment.

 

“well the good news is, that there are no Melconians there. We didn´t find a single sign of them being there, in the first place, so mission objective is hundred percent successful as always.” This was said in such a causal nonchalant tone, as if the objective had been to go get ice-creams in a park nearby and not to go to an unexplored planet, millions of light-years away, to see if their enemy had established a base there.

 

“that is some splendid news. We might be able to use that place as a forward base for small scale operations,” Jackson said in a slightly cheerful voice, already planning to take the news further up the system.

 

“Then the navy have to cleanse that planet from high orbit first.” Came a dry response from Lily off-screen.

 

“Uhh?... what… why?

 

“yeah we might not have found our enemy there… but we did find Bugs. Loads of fucking huge bugs. The smallest of them, were about the same size as us and we are six feet tall, with the largest being over thirty-two feet tall. It was a fucking nightmare!” Ten continued, taking over from Lily.

 

Jackson´s eyes went wide, “Dear god… what… H-How did you manage to survive down there?”

 

“With our good looks and fantastic charming personalities.” Lily replied in a sarcastic tone, somewhere behind Ten. Jackson could see that she was fiddling with the equipment, taking stock of their inventory.

 

Ten had his head turned towards Lily, a dry chuckle was escaping him. Then he turned his head back to Jackson, eyes cold, “Leave your God out of this.”

 

“How do you think we survived? We killed every fucking thing there came within one hundred yard of us. I seriously lost count on how many times Lily and I had to fight back to back, just to survive or to move a few hundred yards. Only place where we could get some kind of fucking rest, was up in high altitude.”

 

Jackson could tell, that Ten was getting pissed again. “You know Sir, how standard operation doctrine tell, that we have to live of the land on any given planet we are send to, because we simply can´t carry around three to six months’ worth of supplies…”

 

“Yeah I know the S.O.D Ten, what about it?” Jackson said, before realizing were Ten was heading and his face went pale, thinking on what they had to eat on that planet. “You two didn´t…”

 

“But we did! For five months… FIVE...FUCKING...MONTHS we did! So we are in seriously need of some R&R right now, to get that bad taste out of our mouths.”

 

Jackson nodded, “Okay, I can grant you two, three months R&R for a completed mission. Also I regret, that your request had been rejected. I can´t recall it ever hit my table, I will try and find out why.”

 

Ten looked pleased. “Thank you, Sir.” He was turning towards Lily, when he stopped and looked back at Jackson.

 

Hesitant, unlike how he had acted just moments ago, Ten looked unsure on how to proceed, like he was struggling to find the right words to use.

 

Jackson lifted an eyebrow, “Anything else, Ten?”

 

Lily came up beside Ten, “What Ten and I want to know. Is there someone higher up in the system or government, that want us dead Sir?”

 

“What do you mean Lily?” Jackson couldn´t believe what he was hearing.

 

“What we mean is, that the last couple of missions have been extremely deathly and there have been absolutely no sightings of the Melconians on any of those planets. I reckon that anyone but us, would have died and even we have had some close calls,” Lily said in her usually neutral dry tone.

 

Ten took over, were Lily stopped. “Yeah, the last four missions have been strange, Sir. After making some calculations, we discovered that the survival ratio was between ten and fifteen percent. That strikes us as odd, since our true enemies were nowhere to be found.” His tone almost mimicked Lily’s, only deeper.

 

When Ten stopped, Lily continued “We hoped that you might have an answer, Sir, or maybe can figure out, what´s going on?”

 

Jackson was listening to them and he wondered, not for the first time, if they were aware of how they weaved effortless trough a speech such as this, like they were one person and not two.

 

“Hmm I can try to discreetly ask around, but I have one question for you two, before I do.” They nodded in agreement.

 

“Are there anything romantically going on between you two?” Jackson said with a raised eyebrow.

 

It was there, the smallest of hint, if he had blinked or not payed really close attention to them without staring, he would have missed it completely. As he asked there was the faintest of glance between them. It was really quick and subtle, but it was there.

 

Then they spoke in sync, which almost made him laugh. “Of course not, Sir! That is strictly illegal, Sir!”

 

Holding up his hands, like he was surrendering he said, “Okay. Okay… But I had to ask, just to be sure. I will look into this, on another note were might I find you two, if I need too?”

 

“Phoenix V, after we have resupplied and thank you, Sir! Shadow Team One out,” answered Ten, and Jackson was looking at a blank screen.

* * *

 


	2. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wheels have been set in motion. Ladkin have made his dream come true, by opening a portal to another dimension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of the characters. I do own the world and the Characters from Shadow team one.

**First Contact.**

 

We´re wading into the unknown.

\- Dan Clark.

 

(Bunker: 100 miles north of Zootopia)

 

They send the armored crate through the portal with his video record and some information’s on Zootopia and the world they were from.

 

“Dr. Ladkin! We need to shut down the portal **NOW** or our generators will blow” Said Sharla in an upset voice.

 

Dr. Ladkin sighed “Very well Sharla, shut it down”. Silently cursing their unstable generators.

 

The blue shimmer from the portal faded away and out of existent. When Sharla entered the command word on her computer. Then she turned to him with a big grin on her face.

 

“You did it sir!”

 

“We did it Sharla… we did it! it was a team effort without the rest of my friends. We wouldn´t have made it this fare” he mumbled almost humbly.

 

The little eve, jumped down from her chair and ran over to hug him. Eyes glimmering with pride. He felt a little awkward by that show of emotion from her. But none the less he did hug her back.

 

“This is a real scientific breakthrough, first time in mammal recorded history have something like this been done” she beamed.

 

“Yeah, let’s hope that there is someone on the other side, there can receive and understand our message”. He muttered hopefully.

 

“I really hope so, to think making contact with some totally alien beings. I´m so excited, just to get back at all those who laughed at your theory”. She was beaming, almost jumping up and down.

 

he chuckled at how proud she was of him and of what they had just accomplished. It had taken so many years to get to this point. “Now I have to go report this to Swinton and the rest of the team”. Walking towards the door leading upstairs to his office in the bunker.

* * *

 

 

(Other side of the portal.)

 

The crate plopped into existence and the round blue portal disappeared. It was standing on an ice field. No matter where you looked there was ice and snow as fare as the eye could see. Sparsely dotted in the horizon with white mountains. It was a cold desolate place, a slight wind whirled up some snow around the crate.

 

Unknowingly to Dr. Ladkin the place where the crate had been send, was a barren hostile ice planet, known as “Phoenix V”, in the outer fringe of the Orion-Cygnus arm in the milky way galaxy, in this particular parallel universe.  The likelihood of it being discovered should be very slim if altogether none existent.

 

Then the silence was broken, with the cracking of ice and snow, as if someone or thing was slowly moving towards the crate. A shadow fell upon it, a few seconds later the shadow was joined by another. Both were now standing in front of the crate, looking down at it.

 

The mammals long white hooded cloaks, were slightly blowing in the wind coming against them. Revealing that they were in full body armor in black and dark blue color pattens. Both were casual holding heavy assault rifle in their hands and paws. Because of the blinding light reflecting from the snow their helmets automatic sunscreen where down, this made it impossible to see the features of their face´s. but their figures did show that they were not the same species.

 

One had a helmet configured for large pointy ears and armor configured for a long tail there slowly moved from side to side in a lazy way. The other didn´t have neither a tail nor long pointy ears at all and the helmet where rounded.

 

The first mammal crouched down placing the Assult rifle over its thighs, while examining the crate without touching it. “So Lily what do you make of this? It can´t be smugglers or pirates, who dropped this of. To my knowledge they don´t have that kind of technology in the first place. Could it be some kind of new Melconian technology?”. Ten asked looking up at Lily.

 

“please Ten… the Melconians??... those Canidae´s couldn´t rub to sticks together to make fire!!” came a half-amused reply from Lily.

 

“Very funny Lily! you should be a comedian… but seriously could it be them?

 

Being the appointed Computer and Tech specialist of the two, Lily crocked her head while thinking “Hmm I don´t think I have seen that kind of technology before, but on the other hand it might be something new those dog heads have cooked up, but right now your guess is as good as mine Ten”.

 

“Okay… that was informative, would never have guessed that on my own Lily. Soo glad that you are my partner”. Ten commented sarcastically. This earned him a slap to his helmet “Ouch, mean cat”

 

“You wanted an educated guess… I gave you an educated guess. Dumb Terran” grumbled Lily.

 

Shouldering his Rifle, Ten moved closer to get a better look at the crate, information rapidly displaying on the inside of his helmet. It was by all means just a normal looking armored crate in front of him, even the text on the side and top was standard English. " _Wait… standard English, Melconians don´t use English or any other Terran Language for that matter. This can´t be them, can it?_ ”

 

Looking down at the couching Terran, she had come to love so much. She could feel that something was clearly bothering him. Resting her XM-88 rifle on her hip, she softly put her free paw on his shoulder. “What is wrong Ten?”

 

“It’s just… the text on this crate is standard English…” he began, then his voice trailed off again deep in thoughts. Lily waited patiently for him to continue. “Lily… In all the years we have fought the Melconians, have you ever seen them use any Terran or Shiniah language?”.

 

Lily crooked her head thinking, she had hacked hundreds of computers doing their missions. But not once had she seen anything other than the Melconians own strange language and with the way they thought of themselves as superior to other races in the galaxy, she probably never would. “No… never once Ten”

 

“Crap… okay where is that thing”. Ten began searching his pockets and bags, but after a minute he sighed, not finding the scanner he was looking for. He raised his right hand palms up making grabbing motions “Lily?”, a second later the scanner was in his hand like she had anticipated that it was what he had been looking for. A low chuckle came from her, when she dropped it into his hand. He sighed again while shaking his head of Couse she would have it and know that was what he had been looking for. Switching it on, he began the process of scanning the crate. It only took a few minutes, of carefully running the scanner over all visible surfaces of the crate without touching it. Then it would start analyzing which could take up to 5 min. While the scanner was working, Ten looked up scanning the horizon. Very dark clouds were looming over the mountains, slowly moving towards them.

 

“I think there is a storm coming our way, when do you think it will reach us?”. He said pointing in the direction of the dark sky.

 

Looking the way, he was pointing “hmm might be an hour or…”. Lily was interrupted, because the Scanner began to flash red, really fast.

 

Ten´s focus was again on the scanner and he began to read what it said. She could see that he knitted his eyebrows the more he read “what the fuck… this is impossible!” When Ten was done reading the display, he looked back and forth between the scanner and the crate, like he couldn´t believe what he had just read.

 

Lily watch him mystified, but before she could ask him, just what the scanner was showing. He erased the content and began doing a rescan of the crate. She could see that this time he was watching the scanner intensely, while it processed the scanning. It was becoming more and more mysterious to her, the way her partner was reacting. Then it flashed red again and he looked very closely at the display. Letting out a low groan, he looked down at the snow between his legs. Then he raised his hand beckons Lily to take the scanner from him. “Please Lily, tell me I´m reading this thing wrong… Tell me this thing is broken in some way”. He almost whispered.

 

Lily took it out of his hand and looked at it, nothing seems wrong with it. Then she looked at the display.

 

**¤¤¤WARNING¤¤¤WARNING¤¤¤WARNING¤¤¤**

Metal alloy of crate: **UNKNOWEN!!!**

Composite material of crate: **UNKNOWEN!!!**

Molecular structure: **UNKNOWEN!!!**

**¤¤¤WARNING¤¤¤WARNING¤¤¤WARNING¤¤¤**

**¤¤¤WARNING¤¤¤POSSIBLE EVENT HORIZON PHENOMENON¤¤¤WARNING¤¤¤**

 

“ _What in the ancestor’s name is this!” she thought, then homing in on the last line on the display “And what the fuck is an Event Horizon Phenomenon!_ ”.

 

She glanced at Ten, seeing how he had placed his head in his hands, like he suddenly had become very tired. This whole thing was becoming more and more mysterious to her and that was something she didn´t like. “There isn´t anything wrong with the scanner Ten, it is perfectly fine, after all I have modified it myself” She couldn´t hide that her voice although soft had a slight edge to it. She was about to ask what in her ancestors name an “Event Horizon phenomenon” was, when she was stunned into silence by a roar.

 

It wasn´t as much the roar itself there stunned her, well it did a little, it was the sheer primal aspect of it and that it was coming from her partner. Never had Lily thought that a Terran was capable of making such a sound, it would have made her ancestors proud. Baffled she looked at Ten. He was looking up towards the clear sky, still on his knees with arms spread out and every single muscle in his body tensed up while he roared. Just as suddenly as he had started, he stopped. Lowering his head, he gazed out over the ice field, body completely relaxed again.

 

Lily didn´t know what to do, this was so unlike him to behave like this. But before she could do anything, he began to speak in a low voice, it wasn´t directed towards her, it was more like he was speaking to himself.

 

“Oh Gods be damned… why can´t we ever get break? Is it really too much to ask for? Just for once… just one little damn break! **JUST ONE LITTLE FUCKING WEEK… WAS THAT ASKING FOR TOO MUCH???** ”. The last he practically roared out in despair, out towards the mountains and the storm clouds coming their way, like they were to blame for what just happened.

 

“ehrm… Ten?” Lily began, but stopped when Ten raised a hand.

 

“Sorry Lily, it’s just… by the Gods and Níu Heimar, I´m just feed up right now with all this” Ten pointed a finger at the scanner in her paws, then at the crate and last waving his whole hand at were that portal thingy had been.

 

Before Lily could even open her mouth to say something, Ten continued “We were granted three months of R&R, we chose to use that time on Phoenix V, an out of the way ice ball. A place safe from interruptions. Were we could be alone without any prying eyes, there would report us for being in what, our government´s see as an illegal relationship. But off course something just had to happen again! How many days, Lily?” he looked expectantly up at her.

 

“ _What in the name of the ancestors was he talking about? I know fully well we got three months and days what do he mea…_ ” Lily´s train of thoughts stopped, looking at the scanner in her paws, then at the crate in front of Ten and a low barely audible groan escaped her throat, while she face palmed her helmet.

 

“Exactly” was all Ten said, after seeing that Lily had come to the same conclusion he had. “Two days...” holding up two fingers, waving them a little. “That’s what we got, before the universe decided to screw with us again” he let out a heavy sigh, running his hands up and down his helmet. “Seriously, Lily. I can´t remember the last time we had a whole week off duty”

 

Lily stood staring at the approaching storm clouds, thinking “ _When was the last time… She began to count their missions and their time off duty between each one of them. Dear ancestors… it was years ago_ ” now she wanted to scream out her frustration.

 

Out loud she said “Well two days are still better than, what we got before our last mission. How much time was that again…?” Lilly looked like she was thinking hard about it “Oh yeah it was the grand total of one hour and thirty minutes. We had just got our first beer at “Gabe´s” before some poor shmuck found us and you chewed his head off” Lily laughed dryly at that memory.

 

“Yeah I admit that was NOT my finest hour… shooting the messenger, when I should have just shot Jackson instead” Ten said slightly embarrassed, with how pissed off he had been that time. It was rare for him to get so angry.

 

“Well about this” Lily pointed towards the crate “Can´t we just pretend, that we didn´t see it and walk away? She already knew that it was just wishful thinking, but wanted to try asking anyway just for once.

 

“you know… that has also crossed my mind Lily. But our sense of responsibility and honor towards duty, would have us come back before we got more than twenty feet away from that crate. So why fight the inevitable” Ten stated flatly.

 

“I know… Duty comes first” silently Lily cursed her ancestors, their governments, even the universe itself for always intervening. When they finally had some time alone.

 

“It sucks, but that’s who we are” Ten said while placing a hand on her thigh, lightly caressing it “At least we do it together”

 

Lily smiled at that little gesture of affection “That we do Ten, it is a small comfort, but it is better than nothing I guess.” Lily purred.

 

“Now” he turned back, under him the snow creaked as he shifted his weight, so he could get a hold on the crate with both hands “We take this beauty back to base. To see what hidden and unrivaled treasures it holds” the sarcasm in his voice wasn´t lost on Lily, but she also detected something under that sarcasm.

 

She snickered at that, then remembered a question there had been burning in her. “Ten, what is an Event-Horizon phenomenon?” Lily tried to make the question sound as innocent as possible, but still couldn´t hold a slight edge out of it.

 

Tens reaction to her question, surprised her. He was just starting to lift the crate of the ground, when he froze up and let the crate dump back down on the snow with a small “trump”. He looked back over his shoulder, sunscreen on his visor were down so she could see his eyes. They showed disbelief and when he spoke she knew that she had rattled him with that question. “Du ve-ved ikke hvad et Event-Horizon fænomen er? Turning his eye away from her, he muttered to himself. Although with her keen hearing she could hear him clearly.  It was rare for Ten to speak in his native tongue. It was something he would only do, if he was really baffled. over the years they had been partners, Lily had learned enough of it to understand what he said and to speak it to some degree.

 

She on the other hand had taught Ten more about her own language. He of couse already knew a lot about it, when they first meet. With him already being a veteran of the Shiniah/Terran war. So to drive her point home, of not knowing what this phenomenon was, she opted to also speak in her own language. “Kwete.  Handizivi kuti chii!.”

 

There was a long moment of silence between them before Ten spoke again “Okay Lily… when we get back, you can send the report to Jackson. I´ll make dinner in the meantime and then its story time… I guess. Deal?” Ten sound like he wanted to do anything but tell her that story.

 

“It’s a Deal Ten, but we have to hurry now otherwise we will get caught in that storm coming our way”

* * *

 

 

(Bunker: 100 miles Noreth of Zootopia)

 

Dr. Emilius Ladkin sat in his office, he had just finished reporting back to Mrs. Swinton and the rest of his team, on this day of success with the portal. Gods in the two years that he had known the Swinton’s, he had really come to dislike that pig. If it weren’t for the fact that her husband was funding his portal research project, he would have cut ties with them. Also he had been made aware of the rumors that Mr. Swinton have connection to the Zootopian underworld.

 

There was a knock on the heavy steel door leading into his Office. “Come in” he said somewhat exhausted after the ordeal with Mrs. Swinton. The door swung open and Sharla came in, walked over to the large soft brown chair in front of his desk and sat down. Smiling at him the little eve asked “How did it go Dr. Ladkin?”.

 

“As well as it could have Sharla, she was most pleased with our progress on the project and that the portal was stable enough for us to send a crate through this time. Now let’s hope there are someone on the other side to receive it. Otherwise we have to send a mammal through next time”. He said calmly, hiding that he was in fact still furious with that stupide woman. Who nagged him over how slow their progress was.

 

How could that pig not see and understand that, they were treading new ground here! That they had to be very careful in their progress, so nothing dangerous would happen.  Which was also why Dr. Ladkin and Sharla, coupled with some of Mr. Swinton´s personal hired mercenary guards. Found themselves in an old abandon military bunker 100 miles north of Zootopia in the Polar mountains. Rest of his team was back in Zootopia, they mailed and held videoconferences with him on how to proceed with this project.

 

From time to time they would come out to see and help, but it had to be done in secret, so the ZPD, ZBI or other governmental idiots didn´t catch on to what they were doing and would come to take his dream away from him.

 

Dr. Ladkin wouldn´t had been surprised if that Rabbit cop and her fox partner, in some way had stumbled upon this whole secret project. Not with their ridiculous amount of luck in being, in the right place at the right time, all the time.

 

But what worried him more was his growing suspicion, that the Swinton’s was having a hidden agenda. But he couldn´t put his hoof on anything concrete at the moment.

 

“How are the generators doing Sharla?” he asked trying to shift focus away from those dark thoughts and that unpleasant briefing with Mrs. Swinton.

 

“We really need to give them an overhaul, they are almost at their breaking point again.”

 

“Okay, let’s get down there and see if we can make them work, so we can use them tomorrow. I´ll also send a request to Mr. Swinton on getting us some mechanics out here to give them that overhaul.” In their walk through the bunker complex, to the generator room. His thoughts were on the event from this morning. “ _Where was his crate now? had someone found it? Was that place dangerous? If there were mammals there, would they be friendly?_ ” He had so many questions there needed answers. But first they had to make the generators work.

 

If Dr. Ladkin had had the faintest idea on what kind of universe, he opened a portal to. He might not had been that exited. Granted it was not a hellish demon dimension, but to the “Prey” population of this world, it would still be a dimension of nightmares. Because in this universe “Predators” ruled supreme.

 

By the time that Dr. Ladkin´s portal opened, a brutal genocidal war was raging in its twelve year between tree very different races. Terrans and their Allies the Shiniahs against the Melconians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some explanation:
> 
> the XM-88 Assult rifle is the main weapon of the Concordiat. It is based on the real life weapon XM8 and can be change in the same way as the XM8. where it is different is that it uses 8,8 mm API ammunition as standard and that it exclusively use drum magazines.
> 
> Ten is a Norse, born in the Scandinavian region of Old Terra, his native language is Danish.  
> Lily´s language is based on the Shona language of our world.

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying to blend my own work into an already made universe.
> 
> comments and critics are welcome.


End file.
